creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Le Rusecue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Le Rusecue page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bill9929 (Talk) 01:13, January 30, 2012 Hey man! i've been good, busy with college courses coming back. How have you been? Rundevil; STILL THE BEST, 1973 09:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey that creepypast you was gonna make, Ill helpThe Sacremento Horror 01:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's okay honey. It's just that I haven't been on Wiki too much... I just come, post one pasta, then I go... But I'll try to talk to you someday. I DO miss you. So... Byebye <3 Lucid Atray 15:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) hee-yo What's up man? I cant get chat to work, is it not been working? also I've just been doing finals so a bit busy, doing okay though. Ookay, I will wait for you. I don't remember if I asked but, do you have MSN? Lucid Atray 23:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I'm on right now. Rundevil; STILL THE BEST, 1973 09:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually... I haven't been on chat too... I'm kinda grounded forever, so I can't be alone with the laptop in my bedroom, so I have to stay on the living room with my mother. But the only way to talk to my boyfriend is with my celphone (txt), but I can't really txt next to my mother, cus like I said, I'm grounded. Anyway. So I either stay on the living room, with the laptop, talking to my friends (but not my boyfriend); or I stay in my bedroom, playing on my xbox 369 AND txting to my boyfriend. So... that's why I don't come here often. Aaaanyway. I miss you. Byeee Lucid Atray 00:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, just been busy with schoolin' mostly. Rundevil; STILL THE BEST, 1973 04:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It's going good man, just been really busy. how've you been? Rundevil; STILL THE BEST, 1973 18:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC)